Teenage Motherhood Is Not Easy
by angelbaby2021
Summary: Secret Life Of the American teenager season 2, Amy is not adjusting to motherhood, ben and amy's relationship is on the rocks and Amy and Ricky acknowledge something
1. Teenage Motherhood Is Not Easy

SEASON 2 OF THE SECRET LIFE OF THE AMERICAN TEENAGER

*Amy is feeling upset because she feels like she is missing out on her life as a teenager and she is expressing that to her mother*

"Amy, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong is I'm a mom in high school"

"I'm missing out on everything"

"Amy you were the one that slept with Ricky, You were the one that got pregnant and you were the one that decided to keep John"

"I know it's my entire fault, but I did not think it was going to be this hard"

"Amy did you think raising a child was going to be as easy as taking a test, because if you did then you are wrong, children are a lot of work and if you are not prepared for that then you can feel overwhelmed."

"I love John mom, but it's so hard and I see my friend's everyday discussing what they are going to do after school and I have to come home to change poppy diapers, while my friends go out and hang out and all they worry about is who to date next"

"Amy I wish I could give you your life back, but I cant and you are going to have to own up to your responsibilities."

"I understand that you cant give me my life back, I also know that i was the one who messed up and had sex"

"Amy you are a good mother, you simply need time to adjust"

"Besides I cant be responsible for your son and my child with David"

"What, your pregnant?"

"Yea, I just found out"

"I don't know if I can handle so many changes at once"

"I know sweetie, its hard for me to"

"Its been so hard watching you be a mother at 15"

"My heart just cries out for you and I want to go over and take John for you, but I have to remember you are his mother and I can not be the one to take care of him"

"I just feel like I have had to grow up so much faster, I feel like a 25 year old woman in a 15 year old girls body"

"Well Amy thats what motherhood does to you"

"I guess I never really prepared for being a mother, because I was going to give him up for adoption"

"Your life is going to continue to change, but I will be there during the rough times"

"Thank you mom"

"Amy I can't be a mom to your son, but I can be your mom"

"Does that mean that you will help me out some?"

"It means if you need to talk, you can come to me"

"I better be getting you to school, its getting late"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*AMY IS AT HER LOCKER WHEN BEN APPROACHES HER*

"Good day My love"

"Hey my love"

"How is John?"

"He is doing fine, he loves daycare"

"I wanted to apologize for the other night when I found out Ricky was in your room, its just hard for me to know he is in there"

"When you think about it Ben, you need to remember he is in there for John not for me"

"I don't have any feelings for Ricky, I simply want John to see his father"

"Would it make it better if I went up to Ricky and appologized?"

"Yes I think it would"

"And Ben, please don't ask me to have sex with you"

"But I love you Amy and I want to make sweet, passionate love to you"

"Ben, I just had a baby, I am not ready to have sex"

"I may never be ready, I was certainly not ready that night at band camp"

"Ben, please be patient"

"I guess I can wait"

It wont hurt you to wait"

"Thats the bell I got to go, I need the time in study hall to get caught up on my work, its not easy doing it with John"

"Would you like it if I came over and Baby sat one night while you do some school work or get some sleep?"

"Ben you have never been alone with John, if you don't mind I will ask Ricky to come over and watch him"

"You can come help me with my homework"

"Ricky and John can stay in the nursery"

"So when do you want my help?"

"How about this weekend?"

"OK thats great, I will have my driver drop me off at your house Saturday at 12"

"That sounds great"

"See you later"

"Bye"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*AMY ASKS RICKY TO BABY SIT*

"Hey Ricky do you mind watching John at my house for a few hours saturday?"

"What time?"

"12"

"I'm having Ben over to help me study, and John loves seeing his daddy"

"You 2 can stay in the nursery"

"OK thats great with me"

"See you then"

PLEASE REVIEW THIS NEW VERSION


	2. I can not do this MOM!

Chapter 2 of Teenage Motherhood is not easy

"Good morning Amy"

"Good morning mom"

"John has been crying all night and you did not get up once to take care of him"

"Sorry I was sound asleep"

"Amy, John is not my responsibility, he is your son and you are to take care of him"

"Sorry, I forget sometimes that I'm a mother"

"Amy, forgetting is not something you need to be doing, John needs his mother and I can not be his mother"

"AMY NICHOLE JUERGENS YOU GET YOUR BUTT UP AND TEND TO YOUR SON"

"Yes mom"

(Later a conversation with Ricky)

"Ricky, I'm having trouble being a mom"

"Amy what's wrong?"

"I don't know if I can do this anymore"

"Amy darling, you are a great mother and I will not let you give up on our son"

"Ricky, you always know how to make me feel better"

"Could John stay the night with you?"

"Sure"

"I need a night where I can rest and try to make my life better for John"

"I will pick him up in the morning for daycare"

"Amy are you sure you want John away from you for the night?"

"I'm sure"

"Amy, I have something to ask you"

"Sure go ahead"

"Amy, it would solve all our problems if we got married"

(HE GETS DOWN ON ONE KNEE)

"Amy Nichole Jeurgens will you marry me?"

"Yes Ricky I will marry you"

"You know we are only doing this for John, he needs both of his parents around, I do not want my son to be apart from me anymore"

"Ricky, I love you, but I'm sure not ready for a relationship with you, this marriage will strictly be for John's sake"

BEN OVER HEARS THE CONVERSATION)

"So you will marry him, but you would never legally marry me?"

"Ben, I did marry you, but it was not legal"

"I want to marry Ricky, because he is John's father"

"Our son needs both parents around"

"I do not wish to see my little boy going over to Ricky's every weekend, or everyday, because we are not together raising him"

"We will raise our son together"

"Amy, let me ask you, is this what you want?"

"Do you want to be married to Adrian's sex toy?"

"BEN I TOLD YOU ALREADY, JOHN IS NOT YOUR SON, SO YOU DO NOT NEED TO INTERFEAR IN THIS, HE IS ME AND RICKY'S SON, SO WE WILL GET MARRIED AND RAISE HIM TOGETHER!"

"You know Amy, I never loved you or John, and you were always too much for me"

"Thank you for the truth Ben, now go find you yourself a sex toy, because I know that's all I was for you, but you never got anything from me, so do not ever come back around me again, I do not need you!"

"Ricky lets go see my mom, we need to get married, John needs both parents right away"

(AT HER HOUSE)

"Amy I thought you learnt once that marrying just for the baby is not the way to go"

"Mom, I'm marrying the father of my child, so please let us get married"

"Amy, I will not let you get married, I want you to wait, I want you to raise John for a few years, fall in love and then get married to the love of your life"

"Ok then, can Ricky move in?"

"Amy, we do not have another room available"

"Ricky will not live here, he will see his son on the days designated"

"I will not live here if Ricky can't"

"Amy, go to your room, you are grounded"

(A FEW HOURS LATER)

"I'm sorry mom"

"Amy I'm upset, because I want the best for you"

"I do not want to see you marry just for John's sake"

"Amy, when you are an adult you can make what ever decisions you want to make"

"What would you say if Ricky and I got together?"

"Amy, it's your decision who you date, but you have said many times you are not ready for a relationship"

"I know mom, but I love Ricky and I do not want to put it off for along time, he may get tired of waiting and go back to Adrian, I need to be with Ricky, but I will think about waiting for a while"

OK IM STOPPING IT HERE, LOOK FOR THE THIRD CHAPTER TOMORROW SOMETIME, I'M LEAVING YOU ALL IN SUSPENCE, I WILL THINK ABOUT WETHER OR NOT AMY AND RICKY ARE READY TO BE TOGETHER, BUT THIS ONE WAS TO SHOW THAT I FEEL LIKE IN SEASON 2 AMY IS GOING TO HAVE A HARD TIME BEING A MOM, SHE CAN'T HANDLE IT AND ONCE AGAIN SHE WANTS TO TAKE THE EASY WAY OUT, BUT HER MOM REMINDS HER THAT SHE NEEDS TO WAIT FOR THE RIGHT PERSON, IT MAY BE RICKY, BUT AMY NEEDS TO FOCUS ON JOHN.

LOVE,

GINGER

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!

TELL ME WHERE YOU WANT THIS STORY TO GO AND I WILL THINK ABOUT IT AND I MIGHT PUT IT IN AND CREDIT WILL BE AT THE END FOR ANYONE WHO HELPS ME OUT WITH THIS!

TALK TO YOU GUYS TOMORROW!


	3. Motherhood Support

Motherhood Support

(Ricky takes Amy and John to the park)

"Hey Ricky

"Hey Amy"

"Do you have John's car seat?"

"Yes I do Amy"

"Are you ready to go John, daddy wants you to see the park for the first time"

"John giggles"

"Ricky, thanks for bringing us here, John needs to see the park, I hope we can come here every weekend"

"Amy I simply want to keep the mother of my son happy and let my son see the world he is living in"

"I wanted to tell you that I'm starting a support group today, it's for teenage mothers, and I could really use the support"

"Amy, I want you to know that you can find support in me any time, I love our son and I want the best for him"

"I'm glad you are involved in John's life, I want him to know his daddy"

"Amy, there was something I have been meaning to ask you"

"Yes Ricky"

"You gave John, Ben's last name as his middle name, I would like for John to have my last name, and your last name as his middle name"

"Ricky, how about I change his name to Jonathan Ricky Jeurgens Underwood"

"We will call him John, but on his birth certificate he will be Jonathan"

"I love that name Amy, thank you so much for wanting my son to have my name as his middle name and thanks for wanting him to carry my last name, it means so much to me"

"Ricky all I want is for John to have a part of both of us"

"I will need to talk to Ashley about this, she did name him John"

"I understand Amy; I would never try to leave your family out"

"I need to be getting John home now; we have the Teen Mothers Support Group in less than two hours"

"Can we do this next week?"

"Sure, John loves spending time with you; he is a big daddy's boy"

(ONE HOUR AND FOURTY FIVE MINUTES LATER)

"Hello and welcome to the teen mothers support group, we are here to listen, encourage and help you through the struggle of being a teen mother"

"Ladies, please tell us who you are and your situation"

"Amanda you can go first"

"Hi my name is Amanda and this is Lilly, I am 13 years old, Lilly is 5 months old. Lilly's father is not apart of her life, he has denied her from the moment I knew she was inside me. My mom kicked me out when she found out, my friends want nothing to do with me. The only person that would take me in was my dad and his wife. They have supported me through all of this.

"Thank you Amanda"

"Hi my name is Teresa and this is Alisha, I am 16 years old and a single mom. I don't see her father, he left before he knew she was even on the way, I feel like he got what he wanted and moved on, leaving me to pick up the pieces. I get up, get dressed, take care of Alisha, hand her off to my step mom who baby sits her, go to school, get out of school, go to work, come home and do chores, give Alisha her evening food, give her a bath, do my homework in between her fighting sleep, I'm up till twelve in the morning doing homework and getting Alisha to bed. Alisha is 11 months old and I do not see my pre pregnancy friends anymore, it's been 15 months since I have seen or talked to my friends. I miss my life before Alisha, but I would never give her up"

"Next"

"Hi my name is Amy Jeurgens and this is Jonathan Ricky Jeurgens Underwood, we call him John. I am 16 years old and I was 15 when I got pregnant. I miss my life before John, I miss seeing all my friends. I miss my life before John. I thought about adoption, but it was just too hard in the end. I do not have much time anymore to do the things I used to do; I go to school, go to work, take care of John and do my homework.

"Thank you for sharing Amy, well girls that's all I have time for today"

"Girls I want you to set up an individual appointment with me and pick up a book out here that has some numbers you will need and it has each others numbers, I will see you girls next time, thanks for coming"

"Amy, I'm Louise and if you need anything I'm here for you"

"Amy I want to see you everyday at 2:00, I will make sure you have a note for school, I want to be able to see you without John, we can talk about all the feelings you are having about being a teenager mother"

"Thank You Louise, I really appreciate the help, I can not wait to get started, I really feel like I can be a good mom if I have someone that will help me and understand me"

"Well Amy my job is to listen and to guide you, I am not about judging you, I'm sure you did a lot of judging to your own self when you found out you were pregnant"

"I have to go now Hun, I will see you starting tomorrow, bye"

(SORRY GUYS, BUT I'M NOT READY TO SEE AMY AND RICKY TOGETHER YET, JOHN IS ONLY 3 MONTHS OLD, I THINK THEY NEED TIME TO SEARCH THEMSELVES, SORRY IF YOU GUYS GOT EXCITED, THINKING THEY WOULD GET TOGETHER, CHAPTER 4 WILL BE UP TOMORROW EVENING SOMETIME)


	4. Lets Give Us A Try

Let's Give Us A Try

A Wednesday afternoon, Ricky comes over to see John and Amy. Amy has been thinking about being with him for the last 2 months.

(Amy Calls Ricky)

"Ricky, hey it's Amy"

"Hey Amy, is everything ok?"

"Yea, John is sleeping and I really would like for you to come over"

"Sure I will be there in two minutes"

(Ricky Arrives)

"Amy, what's so important?"

"Ricky, I have been thinking about us for the last two months, ever since I started a support group I have been able to find the feelings I did not know was there, I know it seems like it is too soon for me and you to be together, but I would love it if we could be together, I love you Ricky and always have"

"Amy, are you sure you want to make such a big commitment, you are still young like me, we are parents, and you have told me yourself you did not want to start anything just yet, you said you wanted to focus on being a mother to our son"

"I know that's what I said, but I am a good mother when you are around, I am a good person when you are around, I do not want to see anyone else take you away from me, I love you so much"

"I love you to Amy, I have since the day I met you"

"Ricky will you kiss me?"

"Yes"

(He kisses her passionately)

"Can we take things slow, I really do love you, but I'm still in shock that I was able to find these feelings"

"Amy, I will stick by you no matter what, if you do not want to be in a full blown relationship yet, then I understand"

"Hey John how does this sound, I love your mommy"

"John coos and laughs"

"I guess we got your approval buddy"

"He has always wanted us to be together Ricky, he loves you, he makes such an awful noise when you leave, and he knows when you are here and when you are not"

"He may be a baby, but he knows what he wants for his future, he wants his mommy and daddy to be together"

"He was the one that gave me the final seal of approval for us to be together, I asked him 4 months ago if he thought we should be together and he did what he did just now with me and you"

"I don't want my friends to know about this yet, I simply want to take things super slow, I love your kisses and hugs, but nothing besides that for now, but when John is a year old I will consider taking us public and maybe even doing something else, but till then we are dating on a private basis"

"I love privacy in a relationship, we don't need everyone we know saying something about this"

"I will tell my mom and sister, but they will be the only ones that know"

"You may tell your Foster Mom and Foster Dad, but no one else"

(Ricky changes the conversation to tell Amy something he overheard)

"Amy I hate to hurt such a wonderful moment, but I need to tell you something"

"Ok"

"Jack told me that Ben is dating a new girl at our school, her name is Alicia"

"Apparently they have slept together, but it gets worse"

"Don't tell me she is pregnant, no way does Ben need to be a dad"

"Well I was told by Jack that she found out about a week ago that she is pregnant, I really do feel for that child having Ben as a dad, he can't even hold a baby without making it cry"

"Amy I'm glad we are together, please promise me that the whole Ben situation will not hurt our relationship?"

"It never will"

"I don't love Ben, I love you"

"Muah"

"Muah"

(NO I DO NOT FEEL LIKE IM RUSHING THINGS, AMY AND RICKY BELONG TOGETHER AND I WANTED TO GIVE IT TIME, YOU CAN SEE THAT 2 MONTHS PASSED SINCE SHE REALLY STARTED TO LOOK FOR THE FEELINGS SHE WANTED TO HAVE FOR RICKY, ALSO I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE MY PART ABOUT BEN GETTING ANOTHER GIRL KNOCKED UP, I THOUGHT ABOUT USING ADRIAN, BUT I WANTED IT TO BE A GIRL THAT DID NOT KNOW ABOUT HIM AND AMY OR HIS CLINGYNESS SO HE COULD GET HIS SEX, BUT NOW I WONDER WHERE I SHOULD TAKE IT, DOES BEN STAND UP AND BECOME OR DOES HE LEAVE HER)

LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT ME TO INCLUDE BEN ANYMORE AND HOW YOU WANT HIM TO BE PORTRAYED

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
